


Jacqueline Whittemore - aka girl!Jackson

by BdrixHaettC



Series: Teen Wolf - Genderbent, Jackson [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drawing, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU verse where Jackson, thus named since pre-school, captain of Beacon Hill's female lacrosse team, rules the school with her best friend Danny and ex-girlfriend Lydia with fear and intimidation since she's got more balls than most boys and an ambition to leave every one else in the dust...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post practice clean-up




	2. Girl!Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie is still hot as hell. She knows it.
> 
> ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted in my tumblr with references + an alt (original) version.


End file.
